The present invention pertains to novel multifunctional epoxy resins prepared from the reaction product of trisphenols and dicyclopentadiene and to cured products thereof.
The electronics industry is always seeking to improve electronic components through the use of raw materials having improved properties which are employed in the manufacture of electronic components. One of the requirements of the raw materials for use in encapsulants, potting compositions and laminates employed in the electronics industry is epoxy resins having high heat distortion temperatures and high resistance to moisture absorption. The present invention provides novel epoxy resins which have high heat distortion temperatures and high moisture resistance.